entrevistando a la produccion de rayearth
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: sexta entrevista...no quiero hablar al respecto... lean please XD
1. Chapter 1

-Buenas noches a todo el auditorio de chismoseando en el mundo del anime… en esta noche tenemos a una invitada muy especial la señorita umi ryuzaki, un aplauso para nuestra invitada!!!!!!!

(se escuchan aplausos y elogios cuando entra una mujer de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo tono, muy guapa caminando como modelo sin embargo tropieza y cae de lleno en el suelo)

-oh!0.OU umi te encuentras bien?

-eh?...oh si si … estoy bien ñ.ñ lo que pasa es que no veo sin los lentes

-O.OU usas lentes… eso nadie lo sabia es algo nuevo para nosotros y para tus admiradores

-jejeje bueno si (la chica saca unos lentes con fondo de botella) es que la producción me exigió quitarme los lentes

-ñ.ñU si y ahora veo por que….

-disculpa?

-eh?...no nada jajaja bueno pasemos a las preguntas te parece?

-perfecto soy toda oídos

-bien…veamos, umi, como te enteraste de el proyecto que tenia el estudio clamp con respecto a rayearth

-fue una casualidad el llegar al estudio justo en ese momento

-de verdad, podrías contarnos como fue?

-bueno, aquel día yo me dirigía en busca de un trabajo en una repostería que encontré en un periódico, pero justo ese día mis lentes se estropearon, así que haciendo noción mas o menos del lugar donde había visto la pastelería pues me dirigí a la entrevista y como vi una cola larga en el edificio supuse que era para la entrevista de la pastelería así que me forme

-O.O… así que… ñ.ñU fue mera coincidencia

-así es … cuando llegue a la audición me dijeron que tenia que repetir un dialogo me dije a mi misma "¿todo esto para poder hacer pasteles… uff que pesado"

-ñ.ñU ok bueno y dinos que paso después?

-bueno como podrás notar los diálogos fueron los de la guerrera del agua, y todo concordaba mi cabello mis ojos jajaja les encante para el papel

-valla que si y aseguro que muchos de tus admiradores están alegres de que así fuera…pero dinos, como superaste el problema de tu vista durante las filmaciones

-oh …bueno eso.. jejeje fue un gran problema ñ.ñ teníamos que repetir la escena varias veces por que me caía constantemente por no ver

-oh ya veo … y dime umi como es en realidad tu relación con las otras guerreras mágicas

-oh perfecta, bueno con hikaru es realmente buena, con fuu es un poco mas distante pero igual somos amigas, me apoyaron bastante con mi problema de visión

-ok ok ya veo, dinos umi hay alguien en tu vida actualmente?

-bueno.. si hay alguien , de hecho pertenece a la serie

-de verdad, entonces la historia de amor entre clef y tu es real?

-clef?... no para nada!

-o.OU entonces el pequeño ascott?

-jajaja ascott es un buen chico, pero no, nada que ver, somos grandes amigos y esta tan ciego como yo, pero el si puede usar sus lentes tras los mechones de cabello, solo en algunas escenas se los quitaron para dejar ver sus ojos

-oh!, bueno y las chicas damos gracias a ello…pero entonces dinos umi, quie es el personaje que ocupa tu corazón?

-jajaja es uno que ni siquiera se imaginan

-uh?... por favor no nos dejes con la duda umi, cuéntanos quien es el afortunado al que envidiaran todos los presentes

-mi pareja actual es nadamas y nada menos que el albino eagle

(ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se escuchan las exclamaciones del auditorio)

-De verdad, pues muchas felicidades hacen una hermosa pareja

-muchas gracias

-y dime umi… pretendes hacer algún otro proyecto en el mundo de la actuación?

-bueno no se… he escuchado que clamp esta lanzando una nueva historia tsubasa no se que … pero solo es un proyecto, así que intentaremos participar en el

-pues te deceo mucha suerte, muchos de nosotros quisiéramos verte de nuevo en la pantalla chica

- .ó créanme yo también deseo estar ahí y si no… pues iré por mi verdadera pasión

-de verdad… y cual es tu verdadera pasión umi?

- los pasteles!

-0.0…..ñ.ñU bueno umi te agradecemos tu tiempo estamos seguras que lograras tus sueños y nosotros esperamos verte muy pronto en las pantallas nuevamente

-no muchas gracias a ti por invitarme… nos vemos… bueno … mejor XD hasta la

próxima

-ñ.ñ bien esto fue chismoseando en el mundo del anime hasta la próxima entrevista … nuestro invitado será nada mas y nada menos… .o sintonícenos el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

-Esta es la nueva emisión de chismoseando en el mundo del anime, donde nuestros personajes consentidos del mundo del anime nos hablan de sus vidas y de sus secretos en esta noche tenemos la agradable compañía del guru mas grande de céfiro, Guruclef!

Demosle un caluroso aplauso

-hola a todos:D (el chico entra agitando las manos en felicidad y saltando graciosamente)

-ñ.ñU muy buenas noches clef, por favor, toma asiento

-para que …igual y crezco mas XD

-n.nU chistosito el niño, bien clef, dinos, ¿Cómo es que llegaste al estudio de producción de clamp para el proyecto rayearth?

-ah… bueno yo fui a los estudios para otro programa

-de verdad?... para cual?

-XD para digimon

-0.ó digimon?... a que papel aspirabas ahí

-XD quería ser uno de los niños elegidos, aspiraba al papel de joe

-0.0 y por que no te dieron el papel?

-ñ.ñ me faltaba estatura, me dijeron que si quería entrar me daban el papel de wizardmon

-0.0U ya veo …pero no me has contestado, como llegaste a rayearth

-ah si… bueno Sali desilusionado de la audición de digimon y pues me di cuenta que habían otras audiciones, asi que dije… bueno vamos a probar suerte, en ese día estaban las audiciones para el papel del mago y pues en ese momento les surgió la idea de un mago niño maduro…XD nada que ver conmigo pero era todo un reto

-así que eres bromista nato

-XD es culpa de mi papa

-en serio?... ¿Por qué dices eso? 0.0

-por que me llevaba a su trabajo XD

-Y en que trabajaba tu papa? 0.ó

-en el crucero o en el metro…XD ahí contaba sus chistes

-U0.0U ….ñ.ñ bueno bueno y cuéntanos que paso durante las grabaciones?

-Bueno en particular, me agradaba bastante el ambiente aunque el productor me regañaba constantemente

-ah si?, y eso por que?...

-XD por que siempre metía chistes en el dialogo y pues tenían que cortar la escena, pero es que no podía evitarlo era muy gracioso, la única broma que me dejaron meter fue la interrupción en la escena de la fuente donde interrumpo la platica de latis y hikaru con lo del medallón, a la producción e pareció buena

-0.0 entonces la interrupción no estaba en el libreto

-no no para nada, XD en esa parte iba un beso pero los interrumpí bonito no? Jajajaja

-¬0¬ osaste a evitar lo que todas las seguidoras de rayearth esperábamos?

-0.0U no te enojes… de todos modos XD era el destino

-bueno bueno mas de una intentaran lincharte en la salida asi que no me ensuciare las manos, dime clef, como fue tu relación con el reparto de la serie

-oh muy buena mis amigos siempre fueron ascott y nova, nos divertíamos bastante sacando de quicio a los serios jajajaja

-en serio como a quien?

-eso no puedo decírtelo XD dejare que te traumes con ellos en tus próximas entrevistas

-bueno bueno… entonces no tuviste ningún problema con nadie de la serie?

-bueno …si hubo uno y de hecho fue tanto el problema que renuncio a la serie

-uy y quien fue?

-innova … bueno desde el principio tuvimos problemas creo que el quería el papel de mago XD pero que se lo gano jajajaja

-mmm bueno clef… no nos queda mucho tiempo asi que dinos, como le hiciste para crecer tanto de la serie a la ova, el cambio fue sorprendente

-jajaja me paso lo que a baby el puerquito valiente XD crecí mucho jajaja es que ascott me paso la receta

-la receta?... cual? 0.0(la entrevistadora discretamente saca una libreta para anotar la receta)

-XD es secreto cefiriano

-u.u esta bien(vuelve a guardar a libreta)-cuentanos clef, tienes novia actualmente?

-no, por ahora estoy soltero y espero permanecer así un buen rato, quiero concretar un nuevo proyecto

-de verdad?... cual?

-- ser un entrenador pokemon!!!!!

-U0.0U…. ñ.ñ bueno clef muchas gracias por la entrevista y brindarnos tu tiempo

-no no, gracias a ustedes por invitarme espero verlos pronto gente lo quiero (agita las manos felizmente) adiós chismosa(le da la mano)

-¬o¬ adiós clef(le da la mano y recibe una descarga eléctrica) waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

-XD caíste caíste!!!!!!(sale corriendo)

-grrrr esto fue chismoseando en el mundo del anime hasta la próxima entrevista … vuelve aquí cefiriano de quinta!(sale corriendo para asesinar a clef)


	3. Chapter 3

-bienvenidos sean todos a chismoseando en el mundo del anime, donde nuestros personajes consentidos del mundo del anime nos hablan de sus vidas y de sus secretos y si no se los sacamos a fuerza jajajaja. Esta noche tenemos a una invitada muy querida por todos, la señorita fuu Hououji por favor recibamosla con un caluroso aplauso!

Por la puerta entra una hermosa rubia

-osh…osea… esperaba que fuera un foro mas grande pots. Osea charly(su representante) ahora si te pasaste que oso venir a estos programitas

-ñ.ñ+ bienvenida fuu…por favor toma asiento

-que? Estas loca sentarme en esa silla y osea ya supe que clef vino y se sento en la misma silla osea a ver si te fijas que clase de invitados traes eh, osea el naquito ese…

-0.0 ok ok si no te quieres sentar no ñ.ñ… bueno te parece si comenzamos con la entrevista?

-pero rapidito por que tengo cita con mi estilista

-ok ok acelerare esto…yo misma ya quiero que termine ¬¬ (murmuro)

-como? Osea capta todavía que engrandezco tu foro con mi presencia te pones a murmurar con tu conciencia… pots…pediré que me paguen el doble por esto eh charly

- 0.0 el doble?!! Pero si ya cobraste una fortuna!

-osea de vez en cuando hago obras de caridad como esta eh!

-¬¬ bueno bueno… cuéntanos fuu… ¿Cómo fue que entraste a la producción de los estudios clamp del proyecto rayeath

-pots osea no escuchaste , a veces hago obras de caridad , me entere que había una mini compañía que necesitaba levantarse y dije, ósea, ayudemos a los naquitos a levantarse y que mejor que con mi presencia así que me dirigí a hacer la audición que obvio ni siquiera era necesario ósea con que me presentara era mas que suficiente para que me dieran el protagónico

- 0.0 el protagónico… pero …que no ese papel es de hikaru

-osea… me invitaste para dejarme hablar osh por eso me chocan estos programitas de la gente fea

- ñ.ñ+ bueno, bueno sigue platicándonos

-ah te decía, yo sabia que el protagónico era para mi pero charly dijo, "no nena tu papel es el de la buena fuu, la chica inteligente, dulce, honesta y sencilla de la serie", y obvio como vez me queda perfecto el papel

-si si (sarcastica) como no?

-osea me choca la gente odiosa que se siente lo máximo

-0.0 si claro me doy cuenta

-asi que tome el papel, pero obvio puse mis condiciones, osea los looser esperaban que me tiñiera el cabello de verde y obvio, no lo iba a hacer osea hello, que le pasaba a la producción? Y no solo eso , sino que querían que usara faldas bajo la rodilla osea y ocultar estas esculturales piernas ¿puedes creerlo?

-ñ.ñ ya veo … bueno y … cuéntanos fuu como es la relación con las dos guerreras mágicas que fueron tus compañeras

-osea, las dos valen mil pero no dejan de ser unas naquitas, osea la ceguetas de umi pots, osea varias veces arruino mi actuación cuando se caía osea hello, que oso ya le dije que se someta a una operación de la vista, osea si yo casi me infarte cuando la producción me dijo que tenia que usar gafas por que lo requería el papel… pots! Osea dije hello pero ni hablar así es el arte y bueno, le di la ilusión a la productora de que me diera una orden, pero obvio no!...osea dejémosla vivir un sueño, ah pero te decía, la cieguita de umi no se quiere someter a una cirugía osea la nena tiene lindos ojos pero wee no le sirven de nada si no ve nada, bueno al menos así no se deslumbra con mi grandeza, osea pobres les di apoyo por que comprendo que estar con una gran estrella como yo debe ser muy traumatizante, osea si comprendes no, yo soy bella por fuera y por dentro

-0.0 este …si si… y dime que tal tu relación con hikaru

- x eh… osea es buena niña, pero esa trencita que se carga toda la vida…osea …que Maria ese peinado ya esta pasado de moda y aquí entre nos osea la ropa que usa no se de que tianguis se la compra pero lejos de esos detalles en el fondo me cae bien la niña

- 0.0 si ya veo que te caen muy bien y que me dices del resto de la producción?

-osea wow en la que encontré a casi a una hermana fue en caldina

- 0.0 han de ser las hermanas pesadilla

-¿Qué dijiste?

-no nada que… me platiques por que dices eso

-osea no te diste cuenta, el porte la presencia el buen gusto osea otra cosa la chica nada que ver con los naquitos de la producción

-bien bien…(saca la lista de invitados futuros y borra el nombre de caldina) será muy interesante entrevistar a caldina ñ.ñ

-osea si quieres una platica inteligente en esa producción solo con caldina la tendrás eh, osea, no es que discrimine a la nacada pero osea no, cero que ver

-ñ.ñU si , si , si… dime fuu hay alguien de a producción a quien no puedas ver?

-osea …por donde empiezo? Esta el naco bromista baboso de clef, los hermanitos amargados, la loser de Alcione, el sentidito de innova, la infantil nova, el babosito ascott y el mala copa de larfaga

-0.0 larfaga es mala copa?

-osea siiiiiiii, y mas cuando se junta con geo osea par de borrachos!

-0.0 es algo que jamas me hubiera imaginadao… pero a todo esto veo que no has hablado nada de ferio… en la serie los vimos muy acaramelados…cuéntanos fuu…hay algo entre ustedes dos?

-jejeje si, si lo hay osea yo se que estamos de hello y nos vemos geniales juntos pero…al principio no fue asi

-quieres hablarnos de eso?

-osea si, el dia que nos conocimos yo dije y este matadito de donde salio?

-0.0 matadito?

-uy si eso es lo que me gusto de el es un chico super culto

-0.0 ferio…culto?

-osea si! Es un amor my baby

- ñ.ñ bueno …bueno dinos fuu, piensas participar en algún otro proyecto del estudio clamp?

-Osea hello? En que estas pensando? Claro que no!!!!!!! Osea esos milagros solo suceden una vez en la vida!, una actriz de mi nivel merece estar en la pantalla grande , me voy a hollywood

-ñ.ñ pues te deseamos la mejor de la suertes por alla

-osea, no se necesita suerte cuando se tiene el talento nato

-ñ.ñ bueno pues muchisimas gracias fuu por tu tiempo

-osea ya he te pasaste 5 minutos del tiempo establecido…bueno bueno, charly no le cobres esos 5 minutos eh, solo por que me callo bien la naquita esta

-ñ.ñ+ bueno amigos eso ah sido todo por hoy despidamos a fuu Hououji con un fuerte aplauso esto fue chismoseando en el mundo del anime hasta la próxima entrevista …


	4. Chapter 4

-Uno …dos tres ya?...ya?... estamos al aire?...y por que demonios no me lo habian di…ejem…Buenas noches a todo el auditorio de chismoseando en el mundo del anime… en esta noche tenemos a un invitado fantastico demosle una calurosa bienvenida a ferio, un aplauso para nuestro invitado!

(se escuchan las ovaciones y algunos gritos de las admiradoras mientras un chico peinado pulcramente con una coleta y todo bien "relamido" hacia atrás y vestido de traje aparecia en el auditorio)

- 0.0 ferio?...mu…mu…muy buenas noches ferio, es un gusto tenerte por aquí, pero por favor toma asiento

-muchas gracias y el gusto es todo mio , me siento muy alagado de que me tomaras en cuenta para esta entrevista

-0.0 "orales que educado" (pensaba la entrevistadora mientras tiraba la baba) ejem… te parece si comenzamos con las preguntas?

-jajaja, claro cuando tu quieras

- bueno, cuéntanos ferio, como es que te enteraste del proyecto rayearth que estaba llevando el estudio clamp

-fue gracias a mi escuela que fui a dar alli

-a tu escuela? "ferio va a la escuela?"(pensaba la entrevistadora)... estudias actuación?

-jajaja no para nada nunca me considere tan frivolo para estudiar una carrera asi, pero veme aquí la vida da muchas vueltas…estoy en la especialidad de finanzas en la universidad de Tokio

-como?!!!!!!!... 0.0 pero… eso es postgrado… tu a lo sumo tendrás 17 años

-jajaja soy un estudiante dotado, no me gusta presumir pero por mi dedicación me han ascendido varios grados

-0.0 oh ya veo… pero acláranos ferio… como es que fue por tu escuela

-bueno lo que pasa es que me faltaba hacer practicas profesionales, y pues me enviaron a estudios clamp para llevarlos a cabo, cuando llegue a la oficina me vieron creyeron que iba a las audiciones, no me dejaron ni siquiera explicar y pues, les guste para el papel del cazador rebelde y desobligado , fue muy gracioso pensar como el ferio de la serie

-0.0 se nota, debio costarte mucho trabajo caracterisarlo … nada que ver con tu verdadero yo

-si justo eso fue lo mas difícil, sobre todo el tener que traer el cabello alborotado …no me gusta verme despeinado; da una mala imagen

-XD creeme que tus admiradoras no concuerdan en ello todas creemos que te vez muy sexi con tus pelitos parados(se escucha un grito en el auditorio)"yo te quiero ver otros pelitos parados!!!!!"

-0/0 perdon?

-ejem… seguridad saquen a esa adolecente ganosa de mi auditorio ….bueno y hablando de dificultades, quieres platicarnos que fue lo mas difícil dentro del mundo de la actuación?

-bueno como ya te dije, el actuar como el ferio de la serie, es un tanto irresponsable y terco, y en lo personal no me agradan mucho las personas así, quizás por eso tuve tanto problema con algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo

-0.0 no eres terco ni desobligado?"a este me lo cambiaron" (penso la entrevistadora)ah vamos has tocado un tema que pensábamos preguntarte mas adelante, dime ferio, en la serie se veian muy unidos ascott y tu, que hay de cierto en esto?

-ascott es un gran chico, muy gentil pero bastante niño, aun le falta madurar un poco y ver la vida mas seriamente, mas bien, ascott siempre se llevo mucho mejor con nova y con clef

-0.0 que raro es escucharte hablar de madurez y seriedad… en fin ferio quisieras contarnos a quienes consideraste amigos y enemigos dentro de la producción?

-claro… veamos, entre mis amigos estuvieron latis y eagle, siempre fue muy agradable hablar con ellos, tambien estuvieron en la universidad de Tokio por ello era muy agradable recordar a los viejos profesores

-0.0 de verdad? ¬o¬ rayos!...por que no entre en esa generación a la universidad!

-disculpa?

-0///0 eh… no nada… y cuéntame ferio, quienes fueron las personas con las que de plano jamás hubo sincronía?

-mmm bueno principalmente con esmerada y con innova, nunca concordábamos en nada y el ambiente entre nosotros era por de mas tenso

-oh quien lo diría, pensamos que tendrías una buena relación con tu supuesta hermana

-no, para nada, que por cierto esa fue otra de las cosas que me desagrado bastante de la serie, que no estaban bien documentados su historia era muy irracional

-eh? A que te refieres 0.0

-No te diste cuenta?, era genéticamente imposible que esmeralda y yo fuéramos hermanos, eso cualquiera con un poco de conocimiento en genética lo sabe

-0.0 en… en serio (la entrevistadora empieza a sudar) " desde hoy me pongo a leer sobre genética" (la entrevistadora comienzan a bajarle varias gotas de sudor por la nuca)este…claro que me di cuenta pero ñ.ñU bueno explícanos por que dices eso ferio

-muy fácil… esmeralda era rubia, con el cabello quebrado, ojos verde azulado y tez blanca

-ñ.ñU yo no le veo mayor problema

-como no, date cuenta, ella era asi , y su supuesto hermano que era yo tenia el cabello revelde, color verde ojos dorados y tes morena… es ilógico que pudiéramos ser hermanos eso es genetica elemental!, es como si no supieras que el cateto opuesto sobre la hipotenusa es igual al seno de una funcion trigonometrica!

-este…si claro… quien no sabe eso… "¬0¬ ahora entiendo por que reprobe trigonometría en la prepa"-pensaba la entrevistadora- ñ.ñ detalles!... y bueno ferio, como te sientes con tu personaje?

-muy contento, pude ver el mundo desde una perspectiva muy diferente, la verdad es que a principio me costo pensar en perforarme el oído y darle vida a un ser tan irresponsable, estuve a punto de declinar en ser ferio de rayearth

-de verdad? Y quien te convenció para agradecerle el que te quedaras?

-jajaja el culpable fue el amor

-0.0 el amor?, podrías explicarnos eso?

-claro, iba directo a la oficina directiva de clamp cuando me tope con una bellísima rubia de ojos verdes, dios, me quede sin aliento, y mas aun cuando me entere que esa chica tomaría el papel de fuu que era nada mas y nada menos que la pareja de ferio en la serie, fue por ello que decidí quedarme

-¬0¬ ya veo…. bueno ferio se nos esta acabando el tiempo, podrías decirnos, que planes tienes para el futuro?, piensas volver a trabajar para los estudios clamp?

-por el momento he tenido bastante con esta experiencia, debo reconocer que es agradable, pero ahora quiero dedicarme a mi segunda carrera

-0.0 piensas tener otra carrera "quien lo diria el irresponsable ferio toda una eminencia"ñ.ñU (volvio apensar la entrevistadora)…¿Cuál?

- n.n medicina

-O.O medicina?!!!!!!!!!...ñ.ñ por lo que veo te encanta estudiar verdad?

-asi es… el que no estudia y se prepara no tiene futuro

-0.0 ok… . te ire a visitar a tu consultorio ahora si me voy a enfermar mas seguido XD

-ñ.ñU ok… te esperare…¬0¬ pero ni creas que va a ser gratis

-¬0¬ tacaño… bueno esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy esto fue chismoseando en el mundo del anime, ferio muchas gracias por tu tiempo

-no, gracias a ti por invitarme…-suena el celular del chico-oh oh…-contesta-si…cielo

-ósea… espero que estés cobrando una fortuna…ya vi que la golfita esa te esta echando los perros ósea.., te vienes por mi pero ya!-se escucho desde el teléfono

-ñ.ñ creo que es mandilon… bueno hasta la próxima entrevista!!!


	5. entrevista latis

Buenas noches a todo el auditorio de chismoseando en el mundo del anime… hemos recibido muchos review agradeciendo la entrevista a los personajes de rayearth, hoy le daremos gusto a algunos de estos mensajitos, nuestro invitado de esta noche es nada mas y nada menos que el ultimo y único espadachín mágico de céfiro, recibamos con los brazos abiertos a latis!!!!!!!

(se escuchan ovaciones gritos y piropos por parte de las admiradoras)

-latis yo te recibo con las piernas abiertas!!!!! (se escucho una voz desde el auditorio)

-seguridad les dije que no dejaran pasar a esa adolescente!... dios… disculpa la vulgaridad latis

-no te preocupes-dijo el espadachín mágico con una hermosa sonrisa a la entrevistadora

- °/° "pero que sonrisa tan encantadora" ejem… bueno latis te molesta que comencemos con las preguntas?

-cuando gustes preciosa

-preciosa?...me dijo preciosa OwO… ejem… bien latis por favor como fue que te enteraste del proyecto rayearth de los estudios clamp?

-bueno fue por mi hermano que me entere

-tu hermano?... te refieres a zagato?

-El mismo, esperaban que zagato hiciera el papel de latis pero... existieron algunas complicaciones

-ya veo… dinos latis… que fue lo que mas trabajo te costo del papel que desarrollaste?

- veamos… creo que fue el estar serio, fue bastante difícil no sonreír durante las grabaciones, yo no soy tan serio

- ya veo y eso nos da gusto pero cuéntanos mas a fondo latis… como llegaste al estudio?

- bueno cuando llegue de inmediato me confundieron con zagato, me hicieron algunas pruebas rutinarias para saber si era apto para el papel y demostré que no soy un actor tras la sombra de su hermano

-OwO claro que no mas bien creo que mandaste a la sombra a zagato!...ejem... dinos latis cuales son tus mas grandes paciones

-mmm me gusta el karate, el esgrima, el fútbol, leer y cantar

-0 de verdad cantas latis? Quizás podrías cautivarnos con una canción-dijo la chica con corazones alrededor de ella

-claro no veo por que no…. Ay ya en la fuente había un chorrito se hacia grandote!!! Se hacia chiquito!!!

-(plack!) –la entrevistadora se cae de su silla-ñ.ñU a que chistosito me saliste latis además de actor cantante ahora también comediante

-jajajajajajaja… bueno lindura que mas te gustaría saber?

-o seré la envidia de el club de pockar por todas las veces que me has dicho lindura…ejem..gomen... dime latis quienes fueron tus amigos dentro de la producción y quienes tus enemigos?

-mis amigos eran las guerreras mágicas , el mago clef … de enemigos deboner … nova… pues que no viste la serie?

-ejem… ¬o¬ me refería a amigos reales dentro de la producción latis no de la historia

-ah! Ya aya… pues…amigos con los que forme un fuerte lazo fueron ferio y a eagle, lo conocía desde la universidad éramos compañeros de estudio y de parrandas

-estem…(la entrevistadora saca bolígrafo y pluma para anotar) en donde dices que van de parranda?

-jajajaja no eso era en nuestras épocas locas de estudiantes… actualmente eagle tiene una relación lo mismo que ferio

-¬o¬ lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir por que no entre a esa generación TT-TT

-ferio lo conocimos ya en el staff.. aunque era un chico muy serio y estudioso logramos hacer platica y llevarnos mas que bien, entre los que no me lleve tan bien… podría ser guruclef… a veces era insoportables sus bromas

-jajajaja el serio mago de céfiro resulto un bromista nato no?

-¬o¬ mas bien una tortura nata, lo mismo que esa pelirosa de nombre nova… realmente insoportables los dos de que se juntaban

- ñ.ñU si ya tuve un poco de eso cuando clef estuvo aquí, pero dime latis existe algún romance entre hikaru y tu?

-bueno eso… si, lo hubo

-0 lo hubo?!!!!!!! Osease que tengo una esperanza?... ejem… digo que tus admiradoras tienen una esperanza

-pues … ella y yo habíamos comenzado una relación… pero por conflictos externos tuvimos que separarnos, decidimos darnos un tiempo así que por el momento no… no tengo ninguna relación…

-0 sugoi!!!!!!!!!..ejem- la entrevistadora toma compostura de nuevo- bueno latis, nos mencionaste que zagato renuncio por algo no es así? Que conflictos tuvo

-mmm eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a el o a esmeralda preciosa ñ.ñU

- aja! Problemas de pareja!

- digamos que las cosas se empezaron a poner un poco mal por que cierta rubia celaba a zagato con cierta pelinegra que seguiría en la producción

-Traducimos esos nombres como esmeralda y alcyone cierto?

- lo siento linda no puedo hablar mas al respecto

- esta bien… dinos latis piensas participar en alguna de las nuevas producciones de clamp?

-bueno acabo de hacer audición en su nuevo proyecto de tsubasa chronicles researvor, pero aun no recibo respuestas

- 0 yo conozco a mas de una que matarían por verte en la pantalla chica de nuevo!, pero dinos latis en caso de que no lograras participar, que planes tienes para el futuro?

- ya firme contrato con una disquera….

- 0.0U de verdad… y que tipo de música cantaras?

-0 INFANTILES! LOS GRANDES EXITOS DE GABILONDO SOLER CRI CRI!!!!!!

-UO.OU….(la conductora vuelve a caer)… jejejeje nada que ver con la imagen del fuerte espadachín mágico

- es que desde pequeño admiraba al tío gamboin 0 algún día espero tener un programa infantil como el… el tío latis!

-…. Ejem… mejor dinos latis… anda yo se que puedes adelantarme algo de lo sucedido entre esmeralda y zagato

- lo siento pero no…

- por favor…..(la entrevistadora con carita de perito tierno)

- si te digo que gano yo?-

- ¬o¬ actores no pueden hacer nada sin cobrar

-ya se por que no mejor te lo digo a solas en algún bar de la ciudad?

-O.O DE VERDAD?!!!!!!!!!!!!X3

-claro lindura!

-kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!... bueno esto fue chismoseando en el mundo del anime… nos vemos hasta la próxima!

- oye violeta pero si aun le quedan 15 minutos al programa- se escucha la voz del productor

- me vale este no se me escapa ahí rellena el tiempo con comerciales!- la conductora desaparece mientras jala al espadachín mágico (XD si así como pucca jalonea a su novio)


	6. Chapter 6

En un foro de grabación…

-lo dices en serio?-dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos café claro

-siiiiiiiiii minako y no sabes lo feliz que estoy! n.n

-que envidia amiga!, mira que llevarte al mejor restaurante de la ciudad!

-n.n y nos pasamos la noche cantando!

-de verdad! Que te canto?!-preguntaba minako emocionada

-n.nU pinpon…

-….-minako cae de la silla

-hey…violeta! Ya va a empezar el programa!

-eh? Kyaaaaaaa…si si…

-y al aire!-se escucha la indicación del productor mientras minako sale corriendo del área de transmisión

-muy buenas noches tengan todos los espectadores de chismoseando en el mundo del anime, hemos tenido grandes invitados de nuestra serie favorita rayeath… en esta ocasión tenemos un invitado muy especial, nada mas y nada menos que el comandante de las fue…- la chica fue interrumpida

-psss…pssss violeta cambio de planes-minako entraba con un nuevo fólder

-oh cielos… bueno este memorandum dice que el invitado de esta noche no podrá llegar… sin embargo tenemos a otro gran personaje importante de la serie-la chica da vuelta a la hoja-….HIKARU?!!!!!!!!!!!

Las ovaciones comienzan y una chica de larga cabellera roja y ojos marrones aparece en escena

-0.0Uesa es hikaru?

-¬0¬ algún problema conmigo conductorsucha de quinta?-la chica iba vestida completamente de negro con ropa muy ceñida al cuerpo botas al estilo marilin manson y maquillaje estilo dark

-no ninguno…(aun shoqueada por la vestimenta de la chica)…un momento…¬0¬+ ¿como me llamaste?

-¬0¬ conductorsucha de sexta…por que ni a quinta llegas

- 0 como te atreves a….-la chica recuerda que esta al aire…ejem… bueno empecemos con la entrevista te parece?¬0¬

-¬¬ si como sea

-bueno hikaru…como te enteraste del proyecto rayearth en los estudios clamp?

-por el periódico

-¬0¬ podrías explicarnos exactamente como?

-leyendo

-¬¬ obviamente pero podrías decirnos mas

-no tengo interés en contarlo así que pasa a la siguiente pregunta

-¬¬ con razón latis te mando al diablo…

-¬¬ que dijiste?

-que por que decidiste participar en el reparto

-por que me gusta actuar

-eres mujer de pocas palabras cierto

-si

-….bueno… que fue lo que mas trabajo te costo en la actuación?

-las micro faldas que usábamos y actuar como niña ñoña

-nada que ver con tu personalidad verdad?

-¬¬ pasa a la siguiente pregunta

-¬¬ amargada

-que dijiste? ¬¬

-que quienes fueron tus amigos dentro de la producción

-umi y geo

-como es que se hicieron amigos

-conociéndonos

-¬¬ cortada

-como me llamaste ¬¬

-cortadas, rasguños golpes… ¬¬ todo parecía muy real dentro de la historia, no te costaba trabajo recibir esos golpes

-para nada, en la producción había especialistas en la materia aunque nunca faltaba el inepto como tu….

-¬¬+que?!

-como tu… como tu comprenderás no todo puede ser perfecto en una producción

-¬¬ arréglale… bueno hikaru que fue lo que menos trabajo te costo?

- las escenas con latis… esas eran reales

-BRUJA! MALDITA!-grito la conductora

-¬¬ como me llamaste?!!- la pelirroja se levanta de la silla

- ese era el encabezado de los periódicos cuando sucedió tu problema con esmeralda… se rumora que así la llamaste …quieres hablar de eso?

-MALDITA PERRA!-grito la pelirroja

-que?!!!!!!!!! ¬¬+

-eso fue lo que le dije en verdad, era insoportable como tu…

-¬¬ ya te estas pasando- la conductora y la invitada se miraban fijamente a los ojos lanzándose rayos de odio

-…como tu comprenderás ya no podíamos seguir en la producción juntas es por eso que mataron a la princesa esmeralda

-lastima que no te mataron a ti ¬¬

-si te gustaría no? ¬¬

-¬¬ y todavía faltan 10 minutos para aguantarte

-¬¬ lo mismo digo

-bueno hikaru… piensas participar en algún proyecto nuevo para el estudio clamp?

-hice audiciones para tsubasa chronicle reserboir… es probable que me quede en la producción

-¬¬ ojala te rompas una pierna

-¬¬ que?

- no dicen que es de mala suerte desear que les valla bien a los actores?

-si claro…¬¬ como no

-bueno… en caso de que no llegaras a quedar en el nuevo proyecto …que planes tienes hikaru

- me dedicare al teatro gótico

-0.oU al teatro…gótico?

-¬¬ si… algún problema con el genero?

-ninguno ¬¬… bueno hikaru háblanos un poco de tu vida amorosa(pregunta obligada por la producción ¬¬)

-no eh tenido muchos novios ni pretendientes

-con ese carácter no lo dudo

-¬¬ que dijiste?

-que continúes

-como TODOS saben, mantenía una relación con latis

-no tienes por que hablar de ello si no quieres ¬¬

-oh pero CLARO que quiero hablar de ello ¬¬

-¬¬ tienes toda mi atención(la conductora se pone unos audífonos)

- ya había visto a latis en algunas de las grabaciones de la primera temporada, acompañaba a su hermano zagato y…¬¬

- kagami ni utsuru yo kogao nii-la conductora cantando mientras ignora a la invitada

-ponme atención!- le jala los audífonos

-como decía, ya lo había visto en algunas grabaciones por lo que trabajar con el fue muy fácil, era un chico atento y dulce, nos…-la chica de nuevo fue interrumpida

-¬¬ como fue que rompieron?

-¬¬…. Pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes

-si…XD el era cefiriano y tu humana!

-¬¬ baka!... me refiero a que el ama el mundo de los niños y yo el gótico…

-0.0 muy diferentes…

-si así que decidimos darnos un tiempo para saber que es lo que queríamos….¬¬ pero algunas ofrecidas se han aprovechado de eso

-¬¬… bueno se nos ah acabado el tiempo… esto fue chismoseando en el mundo del anime hasta la próxima n.n

-¬¬ no me vas a dar las gracias por haber estado en tu programa?

-¬¬ que no oíste que ya se acabo el tiempo?...ja ne!


End file.
